candy_crush_saga_fanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Ingredients levels
You can add data about Ingredients Levels in your fanon by editing this page. Ingredients Levels (A.K.A. Drop Down Levels) are one of level types in Candy Crush Saga Fanon Wiki. This level type's icon is green with a white arrow facing downwards. CCR In CCR, the first ingredients levels is . Ingredients levels are the most common level type, with 495 levels currently, making up 33.90% of all levels. On average, episodes have 5.05 ingredients levels. Unlike most games, ingredients levels in this game are very common. There are a very few episodes to have fewer than 4. Every episode except Funny Factory have at least two. As a result, CCR is the only game that ingredients levels are much more common than the real game. Most ingredients levels are easy or very easy. Ingredients levels are easier than jelly, candy order, and hybrid levels. They are considered overall more difficult than Moves levels. Earlier ingredients levels are easier than later ones. Newer ingredients levels can be as hard as jelly are. Like , , , and . Many ingredient levels are easy. They generally have few colors. There are very few ingredients levels to have 6 colors. But there are very few difficult ingredients levels like and . However, the later ingredients levels are much harder than the earlier ones. Certain levels do have misplaced ingredients. Switching an ingredient left or right is the hardest things to do when it comes to ingredient levels. This requires luck and future prediction in order to set up a horizontal ingredient switch. Some levels require switching or else a player will not win the level. However, the levels such that are extremely rare and not so common as insanely hard jelly levels, which are extremely common in CCR. After world 10 the ingredients levels are less frequent. However, since world 19, ingredients levels are much more common. There are 11 ingredients levels in Chewy Castle and 12 in Parfait Paradise. S2CCS The first Ingredients level is Level 4. Ingredients levels are quite rare in S2CCS. Episodes with only 3 or even 2 Ingredients levels are usual, with only a few bucking the trend. A few Ingredients levels have stuck zones incorporated into their design, such as 112, but these are not common. CC071 In CC071, Ingredients levels are not as common as in the original game, and usually there are up to 3 or 4 in an episode (one exception is which has 5). However, many episodes don't have any at all (like Outstanding Outback, Uplifting Underwater, etc.). They start to be more common in the 1000s. The first Ingredients level is Level 11. CCS3 In CCS3, Ingredients levels are not plentiful. T9CCS See also: List of Ingredients levels (T9CCS) In T9CCS, Ingredients levels are the most common level type, even being more common than jelly/candy order levels. The first level is level 21. U5CCS In this game, the first ingredient level is level 16. As of the release of Lollipop Lagoon, there are 8 ingredients levels (17.78% of levels). They are somewhat less common than the original, with 2-4 in an episode most of the time. A few episodes have only 1, but almost no episodes lack them altogether. C437CCS They are among the more common types in this fanon, with most episodes seeing an average of three or four Ingredients levels. They are also one of the harder types in C437CCS. The first Ingredients level is Level 7. CCSM *In CCSM, the player has to bring all the ingredients to the bottom before running out of moves. Each ingredient is worth 10,000 points. CCES Introduced at Level 16, you must take all the ingredients to the exits. They are common, with 2-4 of them each episode. There are 2 main ingredients - Cherries and Hazelnuts. Few levels have some special ingredients with special properties. Some new ingredients are TBA. More types of exits are also present, with new types appearing in higher levels. UCCS Ingredients levels are introduced at Level 7 and they are common, with at least one or two levels per episode. Only a few ones have zero ingredient levels (the first one of such being Popcorn Pottle). There are the fourth most difficult type in UCCS, behind unscore, mystery and jelly colour levels. The first mixed level with ingredients is Level 79, the first mixed level. Ingredient levels are the most used level type in mixed and triple mixed levels. Currently, there are six ingredients planned: * Cherry and hazelnut: No special properties. Introduced with ingredient levels in Level 7. * Strawberry: Introduced in Level 137, they block special candies effects. * Coconut: Introduced in Level 481, they must be opened (just like popcorn) before being collected. * Bubble Bear: Introduced in Level 586, they can only be carried in their repective exits (candy strings). They also value 15,000 points instead of 10,000 (6000 in Soda Saga). * Ingredient Wall: Introduced in Level 963, these are a stack of hazelnuts empiled vertically. They value 10,000 points x the number of spaces it occupies. Nekomata's Candy Crush Saga Ingredients levels are first seen in . The player is required to bring down ingredients until it is directly on top of a green arrow. When all of the ingredients are brought down, Sugar Crush will activate and turn the number of remaining moves into striped candies at random positions. Esh's Casual Candy Crush Saga The first ingredients level in ECCCS is Level 11. Ingredients levels can sometimes be easy, but others can be very difficult. Most difficult levels are due to stuck zones, if not the process of dropping the ingredients. Objective To win an ingredients level, the player must bring all the required Ingredients down to the bottom of the board (or anywhere where there is a green arrow). There are usually 2 types of Ingredients a player will have to bring down: cherries and hazelnuts, but some fanons may also have the third ingredient - strawberry. Some levels require cherries, some require hazelnuts, some require strawberries and some require all. A certain number of each will have to be brought down to complete the level. 10,000 points are awarded for each ingredient collected. The ingredients fall like normal candies. They come in through the top of the board, usually after another ingredient has been cleared. Some levels start with the ingredients already on the board, and sometimes the ingredients come out of a dispenser. When all ingredients have been collected, a striped candy is made for every move remaining, giving 3,000 points for each. Then each of the striped candies activate themselves. Category:Level types Category:Ingredients levels